So Dear to My Heart
|ref2=}} | runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} So Dear to My Heart is a 1949 feature film produced by Walt Disney, whose world premiere was in Indianapolis on January 19, 1949, released by RKO Radio Pictures. Like 1946's Song of the South, the film combines animation and live action. It is based on the Sterling North book Midnight and Jeremiah. Plot Set in Indiana in 1903, the film tells the tale of Jeremiah Kincaid (Bobby Driscoll) and his determination to raise a black-wool lamb that had been rejected by its mother. Jeremiah names the lamb Danny for the famed race horse, Dan Patch (who is also portrayed in the film). Jeremiah's dream of showing Danny at the Pike County Fair must overcome the obstinate objections of his loving—yet tough—grandmother Granny (Beulah Bondi). Jeremiah's confidant, Uncle Hiram (Burl Ives), is the boy's steady ally. Inspired by the animated figures and stories, the boy perseveres.Lockhart, Jane. "Looking at Movies: So Dear to My Heart". The Rotarian. February 1949, p.36. Cast *Bobby Driscoll as Jeremiah 'Jerry' Kincaid *Luana Patten as Tildy *Burl Ives as Uncle Hiram Douglas *Beulah Bondi as Granny Kincaid *Harry Carey *Raymond Bond *Walter Soderling *Matt Willis *Spelman B. Collins *John Beal as Adult Jeremiah/Narrator *Bob Stanton *The Rhythmaires Voices * Ken Carson as The Owl Awards The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song for Burl Ives's version of the 17th-century English folk song "Lavender Blue," but lost to "Baby, It's Cold Outside" from Neptune's Daughter. Bobby Driscoll received a special Juvenile Award from the Academy, honoring him as "the outstanding juvenile actor of 1949". (In addition to So Dear to My Heart, he had garnered critical acclaim for his dramatic performance in the RKO melodrama The Window.) Production The train depot in the film was later relocated to Grizzly Flats Railroad. After the railroad closed, John Lasseter relocated it to his property. Release The film was re-released in 1964 and earned an estimated $1.5 million in rentals in North America."Big Rental Pictures of 1964", Variety, 6 January 1965 p 39. Please note this figure is rentals accruing to distributors not total gross. So Dear to My Heart was not released on home video until 1986. It was then re-released in 1992 and released on video in 1994 as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. The film was originally planned for a US DVD release as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, but was cancelled, with no particular reason given. Six years after seeing a region 2 DVD release, it was released in the US on DVD in July 2008 as a Disney Movie Club Exclusive. References External links * * * * [http://www.mouseplanet.com/9333/So_Dear_to_My_Heart_The_Secrets_Behind_the_Film So Dear to My Heart: The Secrets Behind the Film] Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1948 films Category:American drama films Category:1940s drama films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films set in the 1900s Category:Films set in Indiana Category:American animated films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:1940s American animated films